


LWA: Prompt-shots

by Shintori_Khazumi



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cheesy, F/F, Fluff, Kinda, One Shot Collection, Romance, prompts, some drabble-ish stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shintori_Khazumi/pseuds/Shintori_Khazumi
Summary: These are a few short-ish shots of LWA romance that I collected from prompts I received on my tumblr.1. Dianakko Jealous Kiss2. BarbaLotte "Kiss it better"3. Dianakko Home Together4. DiaLotte Home Together5. DianAkko Staring6. Charoix “What if I kissed you right now?”7. DianAkko Warm Diana
Relationships: Barbara Parker/Lotte Yanson, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Lotte Yanson, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	1. DianAkko Jealous

**Prompt: Diana Jealous Kiss**

**These were prompts from tumblr ;)**

**Enjoy?**

**~Shintori Khazumi**

* * *

Diana had been looking far too hostile in Hannah and Barbara's totally honest opinion; their leader and friend secretly, and very subtly, fuming as that Andrew Hanbridge held Akko in an intimate way during Luna Nova and Appleton's joint dance session.

They sighed helplessly, watching the senior- as they were now in their final year at Luna nova- seethe, prom night officially ruined… maybe.

The look was quickly hidden as the pair saw another hopeless male try to woo their immovable friend. She wouldn't give those men a second glance, usually; but it shocked them that she had not only made small talk with him, but nodded at the boy's gesture of invitation, accepting his hand and had begun walking over to the dance floor.

-//-//-//-//-

Amanda groaned while Sucy just chuckled, totally amused; Lotte was feeling so much frustration in that one moment as they watched the stupidity of their friend play out before them.

Why the hell did she accept Andrew's invite to dance- okay, they were friends, but they were expecting that she would ask Diana to dance. The endless oblivious crushing the two had on each other was painfully humorous as they danced about each other in circles, up until their final year with zero progress between them.

Sucy rolled her eyes as Amanda muttered a "23″, indicating the number of times Akko had snuck a glance at her favorite blonde, suddenly looking very sour as the rest of the group spotted the problem.

Diana was dancing with a _boy._ Not that that was odd. It shouldn't have been. But It also should have been _Akko_ that she danced with.

They saw the remaining members of the blue team approach their tiny gathering, Hannah slapping her forehead in exasperation as she mumbled things everyone wholly agreed to.

"Those _ **idiots**_." She muttered, watching the pair sneak glances at each other while dancing with their respective partners. "Now they're just being rude."

Lotte and Barbara's sudden loud squealing drew everyone's attention to them as they had each other's hands clasped together, pointing to Akko who was now a different kind of 'red-in-the-face', letting Andrew go the second the song ended, and grabbing Diana by the wrist as a slow song played, not even caring about the boy she had just cut passed.

"D-Diana!" She said, tripping over her own words, eyes about to squeeze shut in her own embarrassment as the shocked Cavendish turned her full attention to the brunette keyholder of her heart.

"Y-yes? Wha- what… Do.. umm, is there something you are in need of?"

Eyes widening, Diana had a hard time registering that soft sensation against her lips. But once she did, she found herself fully returning the kiss, savoring the taste and feel of Akko's lips against hers.

"Diana…" The shorter girl spoke as they parted, millions of shocked stares directed at them, but they cared far too little for those. "I love you…"

"w-well," Diana tried to reply, face red and burning hot. "I love you, too, if that wasn't obvious…"

"And…" Akko continued, burying her face into the crook of Diana's neck, only to hide her shame.

"And?"

" _ **I was Jealous…"**_


	2. BarbaLotte "Kiss it better"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohkay~ Another pairing to experiment with. Hoooo boy.

**Prompt: “Ouch, I bit my lip… kiss it better?” Lotte and Barbara -Anon**

* * *

****

“Ouch, I bit my lip… kiss it better?” Barbara asked, turning to her co-fan and now-girlfriend, Lotte as the blonde burned fifty shades of red; shy as she was by default, especially when it came to intimacy and shows of affection as was the case now, despite being quite the _avid_ romance novel reader.

“Y-you know I’m not… very-” her gaze wavered as the blackette pouted, her bleeding lip popping out exaggeratedly. Her teary look was far too unfair, Lotte had always thought as- with a sigh- she dug into her uniform pocket and brought out a handkerchief and dabbed at the red spot.

Barbara’s disappointment was obvious, but she sighed as well, understanding that maybe she was pushing boundaries a bit. She did know that Lotte was a timid girl- except when she was reading their favorite novels, but otherwise, she was a very modest, quiet lady.

And sometimes, Barbara couldn’t help but wish she wasn’t, -But only sometimes, she swore. 

She loved Lotte, really she did; a person who shared her passion and interests that she had never been able to do before; someone she could talk to late in the night about the newest chapter she had read; someone to fawn over as they roleplayed their favorite scenes… She really adored the Fin.

Turning her eyes back to the girl, nose buried in a book to hide her shame, embarrassment and whatever else; Barbara reached for her hand and pulled her into a hug, cheek rubbing against the bespectacled girl’s hair.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to.” She murmured against golden locks.

“It’s not tha- Ouch!”

“Lotte?” The blue team member looked to her darling worriedly, wanting to ask what was wrong, but couldn’t help but grin from the sight on the girl’s mouth.

“I… I b-bit my lip.” She murmured shyly.

“And you do know how to heal it, yes?” Barbara teased, Lotte’s face a permanent red for the afternoon.

“H-how?” She feigned ignorance before being pulled into a deep, loving kiss.

“Kiss it better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) Surprisingly enough? It was loads of fun!!!! Thanks anon! 


	3. Dianakko Home Together

**Whenever were together i feel at home with dianakko?-[kyoanime3](https://kyoanime3.tumblr.com/)**

* * *

“Whenever were together I feel at home.”

The confession made Diana feel warm inside, a total contrast to the cool of the air as the sunset skies provided them the bare minimum requirement of light to be able to navigate their way across the tempests and back home.

“I don’t think we need a home, well we do.. a house maybe…” Akko mused, her hands playing with fluffy locks whilst clinging to Diana’s straight-posture form. Despite knowing how to fly, and being quite good at it in later years, Akko had found the event of riding with Diana one of her most treasured experiences, and would not change it for the world.

“I think we do. There is so much a home, a shelter can profit.” Diana argued, though her heart waxed and waned, fluttering butterflies in her stomach as she spotted that familiar green glow.

“And here I was trying to be romantic.” Akko pouted, not visible, but obvious to Diana.

“You are.” She giggled, kissing the bridge of Akko’s nose as they finally landed on the tower.

“I’m what?” Akko asked, playfully, returning the kiss, but on the lips this time, savoring this moment.

“You are romantic, you dork.” Diana giggled, lacing their hands together as she led Akko inside. But deep down, she had to agree she did not quite need any building or house to feel at home.

After all, 

-Akko was her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Reference to HnJ? xD)


	4. DiaLotte Home Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blookity-bloke asked: “Whenever we’re together, I feel at home.” Dialotte : )
> 
> Oi, Why you gotta make this hard for me friend xD. Pairing I’ve never written before(not my otp)+prompt idea I’ve used multiplied by the need to ensure you enjoy this xD…. welp, let’s see how good my (nonexistent) writing skill is. :3

**[blookity-bloke](https://blookity-bloke.tumblr.com/)** **“Whenever we’re together, I feel at home.” Dialotte : )**

* * *

****

“Whenever we’re together, I feel at home.” Diana whispered into the other blonde’s ear, embracing her from behind.

It was cold in Lotte’s country, much more than what Diana was normally accustomed to and despite being huddled together under one blanket, seated in front of the brick fireplace, there was no doubt that Diana would have preferred warmer climates to spend time with her beloved.

-Though, snuggling because of the cold might have been an opportunity she was grateful for if she were to be completely honest.

In this foreign land, an alien feeling was to be expected, but it surprised Diana that she had felt none of the things she otherwise anticipated, coming into another country.

Hospitality and kindness was never lost in the Yanson home, and Diana had expected that from how homely Lotte always came off as. That in itself was her greatest comfort.

“I’m glad you feel that way.” Lotte hummed, leaning more against Diana’s chest, a small blush on her face as her hands crawled up to allow fingers to thread through the blonde mane. “I was afraid you wouldn’t want to come with me to my home for a while.”

Diana chuckled, deciding to be honest at the very least, if only for her lover’s sake.

“I ‘ _was_ ’ afraid.” The heiress murmured against her ear, the fire crackling in front of them as shadows were cast on the walls behind. “But now, I’ve realized there is nothing for me to worry about.”

“You have such confidence, Miss Cavendish.” Lotte laughed, searching for Diana’s larger hands to hold. “What if I moved houses, lived away from my parents? Or what if I wanted to stay in a different country, far from both our homes… how would you feel then? Being away from your comfort zone.” Lotte wondered out loud, in truth, slightly nervous as to how Diana would respond.

Diana gave her an amused look that asked ‘ _are you challenging me?_ ’ and Lotte found herself nodding in return, sighing in bliss as a warm kiss was planted on her cooling lips.

“I honestly wouldn’t care anymore.” Diana spoke, sincerity in her eyes. “Because I just realized something.”

“And what is that?” The Fin asked, very curious.

“That no matter where we go, or where life leads, I’ll always be at home…”

Not used to all the affection, Lotte swore her face was hotter than the temperature exuded by the nearby fire, but Diana had an almighty charm, and she could not resist that. She also agreed that anywhere would be home with Diana…

**_“-As long as I’m with you.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too sure about this xD… I can’t really write Diana and Lotte in a romantic situation of interaction because I find it hard to see how they’d act towards one another… but maybe Diana would be protective and sweet? because Lotte is like this precious, innocent(xD) soul? Idk… Please confirm xD…
> 
> That’s it? Thanks for asking


	5. DianAkko Staring

**[alchemist-of-the-mysterious-boo](https://alchemist-of-the-mysterious-boo.tumblr.com/): “What? No! I wasn’t staring… I-I was looking at something behind you!” - Diakko**

* * *

“What? No! I wasn’t staring… I-I was looking at something behind you!” The brunette flailed her arms about unconvincingly as she pointed to whatever random object she could use as an excuse, a scapegoat to Diana catching her in her careful, and secretive (not) state of admiration.

The heiress’ raised brow was enough to tell Akko that she believed not one word the other uttered.

“I… I swear.” Akko lied, swallowing a particularly large lump in her throat. “I do!” Diana’s gaze pressured her in ways unimaginable.

“Is that so?” The Cavendish inquired to which she was given vicious nodding in return. She sighed, fixing her hair and tucking it behind her ear as she stood up, ready to leave the classroom that only had the pair left in it. “Shame, I was hoping you were…”

Akko’s confused noise brought out a small smile from Diana as she leaned in to touch their noses together. 

“-Then you’d know I was staring at you as well.”


	6. “What if I kissed you right now?” (Charoix)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Honestly, I don’t know how this turned out. Ciao all. Lemme go loathe my self in the corner. 
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi

**[Chariox “What if I kissed you right now?” pls]-Anon**

She was angry. Very angry. And she knew, she was aware that Croix knew this too. But then what of it? She certainly wasn’t doing anything about it, busy glaring (oogling) at Pisces who suddenly turned into a human just shy of a minute ago.

How exactly did it come about?

They had been fighting about something Croix waved off as trivial, while to Chariot it meant so much, and their bickering was witnessed by Pisces who just so happened to own the classroom they had chosen to fight in, bubbling between them, trying to mediate.

By some odd stroke of fate, the resident troublemakers, aka the red team, just so happened to pass by, Sucy brewing up a concoction that quite literally smelt of trouble, coupled with Akko’s mere _presence_ and Chariot had the premonition that another explosive problem was about to happen. That didn’t enable her to act on it fast enough however, as Croix tried to stomp away angrily, bumping into Akko who tripped against Sucy, who somehow managed to throw the potion all the way into Pisces bowl and spilling all its contents there.

“Wha-“

**_*BOOM*_ **

While everyone took cover, Chariot’s eyes scanned the situation, trying to assess the damage dealt.

“Oh my gosh, Pisces-sensei!” She screeched in realization, rushing to the table and finding an empty charred bowl. “Was she blown up?! Sucy, what was in that potion?!”

Said student got up rubbing her head as she groaned, trying to register what her teacher just asked. “Huh? I’m pretty sure it was just a- holy…”

Chariot blinked, wondering why Sucy had trailed off and turned to follow where the girl had pointed to, blinking rapidly now, mouth agape as a woman, in her birthday suit was blubbing over and over, with her pretty coral-themed wavy hai-

“PISCES?!”

————————–

So back to their current situation. Chariot who had already previously been in a bad mood before and throughout their fight, couldn’t help but feel jealous at the amount of attention Croix was giving to their fellow professor. She had taken off her favorite red coat and wrapped the other woman in it and tried to carry her to seat when she could just get up and do it herself, heck she could’ve just poofed some clothes for herself!

Yes, She was jealous. Very Jealous, and Chariot admitted that. Croix never did that for her, acting sweet and considerate, no, not for these past few days. Actually, this is the reason they had had a little spat. She felt that there was a lack of given attention, of love towards her. Croix seldom showed her love after her return to cure the pollen’s curse and was quick to immerse herself into work the moment she stepped foot onto Luna Nova.

So seeing this, witnessing Croix being kind, despite it being to their friend, and much needed action, Chariot frankly found it unfair. If she didn’t get to have this kind of action with her own girlfriend, why should others?

As if the heavens heard her unspoken prayer, Croix turned around and finally checked on her, approaching her as if she hadn’t done anything wrong. (She hadn’t really, but to Chariot… well…)

“Are you okay?”

“… _am I?”_ Chariot replied, turning away from Croix. Maybe she was acting petty, but right now, she couldn’t care less.

“Chariot? Babe, what’s up?” Croix tried again, poking her girlfriend, this time, slightly more conscious that she might have done something against the astronomy teacher.

“Nothing.”

“It’s clearly something, that’s for sure.” Croix responded, growing a tad bit more anxious.

“And you only notice now?” Chariot whispered in reply, hoping Croix didn’t really hear. (Un?)Fortunately, she did, and frowned.

“Notice what? Char, I won’t know if you don’t tell me, you know?” Croix rubbed the back of her neck in frustration. “I need you to tell me these kinds of things if you want me to know. Got no clue, honestly.”

“You’re supposed to be smart.” Chariot huffed uncharacteristic of her and Croix raised a brow at that. Usually, Chariot avoided being like this, petty, if she were blunt. She was the most patient woman in the world, so now Croix was left to wonder how many buttons she pushed.

“I am, but I grow dumb when I’m around you. So tell me! I don’t know!”

“We were just fighting about it a few minutes ago!” Chariot raised her voice just a bit, but it was enough to draw the other’s attention to them, the red team who helped Pisces get dressed (Lotte cast a spell), and the teacher aforementioned looked to the bickering couple.

“Should we… Umm.. we should…” Akko trailed off, hands around Pisces waist as she assisted her.

“Let’s go.” Sucy said with a blank expression, leading everyone out. “I’m gonna get started on turning Sensei back so you guys should help me.”

The rest nodded as the headed out, and Croix was thankful for the privacy.

“LQs shouldn’t be interfered with.” Sucy giggled maniacally as she locked the door behind them. “By the way, curfew is in fifteen minutes. If you two don’t fix that up, the doors will lock you in. You’ll have the _whole_ night to yourselves.” The student giggled as the professor’s eyes widened.

Croix made her way quickly to Chariot.

“So… uhhh.”

“Save it. If you’re just gonna apologize so they won’t worry and we won’t get locked in, save it.” Chariot shrugged off the hand that Croix had placed on her shoulder. “Sometimes, I wonder if you even care anymore. Work seems a bit too appealing to you. Or other people for that matter. Tell me Croix,” Chariot looke into the eyes she loved so much with fear. “Are you finally tired of me?”

She didn’t know why, but those words felt like a sharp knife being stabbed into her. Croix just felt like crying as her mouth ran dry. Unbeknownst to her, it was a double-edged sword for Chariot, hurting her as she had hurt.

“I… I said I was just busy. It’s not like I don’t want to spend time with you. I’m just… I just get busy. Char… please understand that it’s for us… I missed too many work days, I just want to get everyone’s trust and reliance bac-“

“Everyone’s? What about mine?” Chariot whispered again. “I just want a part of you. I’m not taking everything from you. Just a bit of your time. Sharing breakfast, talking during breaks, sleeping together, that’s all.” Chariot spoke so soft, as if speaking louder would make her voice break. “That’s all.” She repeated, not allowing tears to escape. “That’s all, really. That’s really all… Really… that’s all I want.” She spoke like a broken record, like a track on replay. “But if that’s not possible, then…”

“Chariot.” Croix suddenly cut off, holding the other woman’s shoulders tight, squeezing it tight as her eyes stared into Chariot’s, tears threatening to come out. _"What if I kissed you right now?”_

Chariot didn’t reply, eyes simply wide.

“What if I took you out for dinner, hugged you, gave you my coat and spent time with you… wh-what if I told you I’m scared to lose you again? What if all my work is to secure a future or something for us… what if I… I’m just scared of you right now… that if I see you, I’ll realize that I hurt you once an that you weren’t cured… and maybe I hurt you again.. but what… what if…”

“Croix?”

“What if I said Sorry? What if I hugged you now and took you out on a date? What if I… what… if… if…”

“What if?”

**_"What if I kissed you right now?”_ **

Warmth spread throughout Croix’s body as she was embraced tightly. The curfew bell’s sound falling on deaf ears as the pair embraced. (Though eventually they escaped quite easily. Chariot wasn’t a former troublemaker for nothing.)

"What if I kissed you right now?” Croix repeated, cradling Chariot’s face in her hands, brushing her thumb over her cheeks repeatedly, smiling all silly like.

_“Then I’d have to forgive you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi, bye… gonna go hide.
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi


	7. Warm Diana

**xswordeyesx** **asked: Dianakko “I don’t want to get up… I’m so warm beside you.” :" > Warm Diana! :"D**

“I don’t want to get up…” Akko whined as her wife of three years sighed, pinching and poking at the professor’s rose-red cheeks. “I’m so warm beside you~.”

“But, Akko!” Diana tried to protest from her seated position before strong arms pulled her back down, attacked with kisses to her face, lips and neck. “We have work!” She tried, fighting an obviously losing battle.

“Work can wait.” Akko sighed, spooning Diana and burying herself in fluffy blonde locks. “Work will always be there. But your warmth on me won’t.” Akko frowned before a kiss was planted on her lips, soft but enough to suffice.

“One last hug… Then we work.”

Akko nodded, clapping in victory as she smothered Diana in affection.

“Thank you… My warm Diana.”


End file.
